SailormoonStarS : Chapter 1
by Galaxia
Summary: Usagi gets a bad dream. Who are the new villains. Luna-chan...........!


Chapter One- Mi Na Wa Chao no boku  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
"Minna, Don't Go!"   
"Minna....!"  
"Hahaha, Sailor Moon..die"  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
  
"Usako, wake up"  
"Mamo-chan, I must be dreaming"  
"Its ok..........." :smiles:  
"I felt alone when you burden me"  
:door bell rings:  
"Usagi!"  
"Usagi-chan!"  
"Usagi-chan!"  
"Usagi!"  
"Usagi-chan, please be awake"  
"Mamo-chan, please answer the door"  
:Mamoru goes and let the girls in:  
"Ami-chan,Rei-chan,Mako-chan, and  
Mina-chan! I miss you"  
:Usagi looks around:  
"Where is Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan,   
Sestuna-chan, and Hotaru-chan?"  
"They went out shopping"  
"I am going back to sleep, Ja Ne Minna!"  
:Usagi goes back to sleep:  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;==================  
"Chaos isn't yet burden by darkness"  
"Isn't that correct?!"  
"Haruka-chan, I felt the sea is changing,  
fast!"  
"We must defeat chaos!"  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;==================  
"Master, Chaos isn't free from darkness"  
"Galaxia had never burden Chaos"  
"We can take it?"  
"Yes, Chaos is my"  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;==================  
"Sestuna-chan, I felt burden of Chaos  
is coming"  
"Destiny has change, Hotaru-chan"  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;==================  
"ChibiChibi........"  
"....no......Sailor Cosmos.......Chaos   
isn't burden, yet"  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;==================  
"ChibiChibi.....The butterfly who flew  
into my heart,who saved me. Come Back,  
Sailor Cosmos"  
"Usako"  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
"Sailor Moon........."  
"Sailor Moon.........."  
"You are dangerous here.....die"  
"Mina-chan, Ami-chan"  
"You never belong here, Sailor Moon"  
"Mako-chan, Rei-chan"  
Sailor Moon the you star had ended"  
"Michiru-chan,Haruka-chan"  
"Die.......Usagi-chan"  
"Sestuna-chan, Hotaru-chan"  
"I am sorry, Usako. You not need"  
"Mamo-chan, Chibiusa-chan"  
"Die Sailor Moon"  
:A huge blast hurlds Usagi-chan:  
"ChibiChibi"  
"ChibiChibi-chan?"  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
  
:Next Day:  
"Luna-chan, I'm scared"  
"What for Usagi-chan?"  
"I hope my friends don't burden me, again"  
"Usagi-chan.........."  
"I going to shop with everyone"  
"Bye Usagi-chan"  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:===============  
"Aretmis-kun?"  
"Nani, Luna-chan?"  
"Usagi-chan is stared of a burden"  
"Usagi-chan can suvive that"  
"Not now......This is real. The Outer  
Senshi has feared that Chaos has never  
been burden by darkness"  
"Luna-chan........."  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:===============  
"Minna, Hello!"  
"Usagi-chan, Hello"  
"ChibiChibi"  
:"ChibiChibi-chan?":  
"Odango Atema"  
:"Seiya-chan?":  
"I must been dreaming"  
:she turns around and see nothing:  
"Usagi-chan. whats wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing" :looking at Ami-chan reading"  
"Mina-chan, I want to go home"  
:Everyone goes home and but Usagi to bed:  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:===================  
"If we get this Solar System starseeds we  
unlock Chaos"  
"I go on it"  
"If you fail........"  
"......I know I will die"  
"Good, Now go"  
:;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;:;:;:====================  
  
*Break*  
  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:======================  
Princess.......We have to protect the Earth"  
"Seiya-chan........."  
"I promise we be well"  
:"I sense something":  
"Go"  
:bows to Princess Kakyuu:   
"Thank You"  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:=======================  
"ChibiChibi......awake........protect Sailor Moon"  
:ChibiChibi awakens:  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:=======================  
:Next Day at school:  
"Hey, looks at the new singers"  
"I heard her name was Wakabakachi Mustono"  
"She playing at the Sunset Theater, tomorrow"  
"Hey Usagi"  
"Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan!"  
"Sailor Senshi Meeting Tonight at 7:00 pm"  
"Ok!"  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:======================  
"Hotaru-chan"  
:"Chibiusa-chan?":  
"Sestuna-mama, I heard Chibiusa-chan's voice"  
"Huh?!............Hotaru-chan?"  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:======================  
:At the meeting:  
"Luna-chan, what going on?"  
"Sailor Senshi-tachi, We got a new villan"  
"What?!"  
:They go to the computer:  
"They are from the Tau Solar System"  
"Huh?!"  
"We must win this peace!"  
"Right!"  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:======================  
:Next Day after school:  
"Usagi-chan, I got two free tickets to tonight's  
concert!"  
"Mina-chan........How did you get these?"  
"I got them by winning by a Lotto!"  
"Thank you!"  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:======================  
:At the concert:  
"Stars......They search for my scent....."  
"This perfect.........STAR TSUNAMI!!!"  
:a beam hits Wakabakachi Mustono:  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Her Starseed is a star of this system"  
:Mustono dissappears slowly:  
"Henshin Yo"  
"Mercury Crystal Power.....Mars Crystal Power"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power.....Venus Crystal Power"  
"Pluto Crystal Power.....Saturn Crystal Power"  
"Neptune Crystal Power.....Uranus Crystal Power"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power......."  
"MAKE UP!!!"  
:All the Sailor Senshi-tachi transform:  
"We are the legendary senshi"  
"Sailor Mars...Mercury....Jupiter.....Venus"  
"Sailor Neptune...Uranus...Pluto...Saturn"  
"For love and Justice, I am Pretty Suited  
Soilder, Sailor Moon.....In the name of the   
moon, I'll punish you!"  
"..........Ha, I am Sailor Theta!"  
"How dare you use a Sailor name! Fo I am  
Tuxedo Kamen!"  
"Thetan Cannon"  
:an tornado cannon hits a the senshi:  
"Sailor Moon.....die......STAR TSUNAMI"  
:aims for Sailor Moon and hits:  
"USAGI-CHAN!"  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
:The attack destorys Star Tsunami:  
"I am a trouble star.... Sailor Star Fighter!"  
"I am a gentle Star....Sailor Star Maker!"  
"I am a defender star.....Sailor Star Healer!"  
"I am Sailor ChibiChibi AKA Sailor Cosmos!"  
"Ha! You guys are to died soon!"  
"Starlight Theapy Kiss!"  
:Its hits Sailor Theta bt does not effect:  
"Whaaaaat?!"  
"Goodbye, Sailor Moon"  
"Ribbon Revolution"  
:Saturn attack kills Sailor Theta:  
"Sailor Moon are you ok?"  
"Yes" :Usagi faints and goes to sleep:  
"We have to work together"  
:"Odango Atema....I am sorry":  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:====================  
"Poor Theta!"  
"Master....I am ready!"  
"Good!....Get the Solar System's starseeds"  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:====================  
"Destiny Going to Change"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ending Song  
"Sestuna wa Senshi-tachi"  
  
"More and More I love,"  
"Sometimes I cry for more"  
"But pain and love mixed,"  
"it look like fate driven us"  
  
"But when the moon dish shines,"  
"it give love to a heartless pain"  
  
"Pain driven us apart, forever"  
"Love is so strong when we cry"  
"Lets combine our stength...."  
"....when ther is love"  
  
"Soilders are Momentary"  
"Soilders are Momentary"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview Episode:  
  
"Who is this new soilder?"  
"And what she bears her next villan?"  
"Is that the famous Naoko Takeuchi?"  
"Find out next time"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi! ^^; I know this stupid but I like it. Plus,  
you think why Naoko Takeuchi is in story? Why,  
I admire and she is supposed to have a vaulable  
starseed. I DO NOT own Sailormoon. Naoko Takeuchi  
owns it! (If Naoko reads this: I sorry I used you  
in my stories. You a mononie too! ~.^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
